


Shadow's SFW Request Collection

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Laughter, Multi, NightKross - Relationship, Picnics, Tickling, Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Safe for Work things I wrote. Or, the start of a collection
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Shadow's SFW Request Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Bad Guys ended up having a picnic at the park and what exactly Killer and Cross had to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by quez (Check them out, they are great!)  
> Once again thank you a LOT for your patience!

The moment Axe opened the door to the kitchen he was hit with a number of different smells, all of them just a tad bit off from what they should be. Upon entering he also found the cook – well, Killer – standing at the stove, phone in hand and unmistakably unaware of his surroundings.

“Whatever chocolaty monster is in the oven should be taken out before it burns”, Axe finally said, startling Killer enough to drop his phone.

As soon as he caught what the other had said he opened the oven as quick as he could, ignoring the wave of heat as he grabbed the baking sheet – forgetting the existence of oven mittens at that and dropping said tray as soon as his bony fingers came into contact with it.

Luckily Axe almost expected the mess that came, catching all the chocolate cookies and the baking tray with his magic before either could hit the floor and gently placing them down on the table.

While Killer busied himself running cold water over his hands Axe picked the other's phone up and placed it next to him before he decided to take care of the bacon and egg catastrophe inside of a pan that was still on the stove.

As soon as Killer was done cooling his hands a little he walked over to the other, hands and phone hidden in his pockets as he watched the other attempting to fix what he could.

“You know”, Axe chuckled, “You're not supposed to throw the egg on top of the bacon like this. And, rule number one: Never get distracted while cooking. What were you even doing on the phone?”

“Don't laugh, okay?”, Killer said, a little embarrassed. “I was re-reading the recipes. I kinda.. forgot how long the cookies need and- I was also checking if we still have everything to make hot chocolate. The one you always make, you know? The really chocolatey one.”

“The one that's Cross' favourite?”

Killer just hummed yes.

“So, you're making him breakfast? I was already wondering what you were doing here this early.”

“So did I”, Nightmare rasped as he entered the kitchen. “Honestly, look at you. Staying up late does not meet well with getting up early. You're almost falling asleep right on the spot, like that you won't be of any use on a mission today.”

Having said that Nightmare walked over to the cupboard to get his favourite mug and started making his morning coffee. At the same time Axe walked to the door, only turning around to say: “Bacon should be ready to serve, don't wait too long or it'll get cold. I'll excuse myself then” before he left.

He didn't need to be there when the other two talked out whatever they needed to.

“So that's why today's missions were cancelled?”, Dust smiled. “I was already wondering.”

“That also explains why the kitchen windows were still open by the time the rest of us went down for breakfast”, Cherie chuckled.

Killer hid his face inside of the fluff of Cross' jacket which he was wearing, just the smallest bit embarrassed as Axe repeated the events of the morning. The jacket's owner lay in his lap eating cookies while listening to the story.

“Now I kinda wanna hear the rest of the story about how we ended up having a picnic at the park”, Cherie said, picking up his glass of water again. Pointing at Killer he added: “Though, I guess we'd have to hear that from you then.”

Just like that, Killer had his usual smirk back on. “'Then how about we don't go on a mission today' I said. 'We could just have a picnic at the park.' And the boss said 'Yeah, sure' so I took him by the word!”

“My Butterfly here came into my room with a tray of amazing breakfast”, Cross said, dreamily looking up at Killer.

"Anything for my Xunshine", Killer hummed, purposefully pronouncing the nickname that way.

A few months or even weeks ago Cross might have felt offended at it, but now it caused a cute blush to spread across his cheeks instead.

"Love you too, Sweetheart", Cross whispered, just loud enough for the rest to hear it. "What I wanted to say was, he brought me breakfast and it was made with the biggest amount of love I have ever seen, kissed me awake softly and said we would go out for a picnic with the rest of you today. So I asked Axe to make some cookies and cake for us."

"And that's how that was settled", Killer grinned, one hand softly caressing Cross' cheek which made the latter purr a little "Nightmare couldn't possibly back out of it again once the snacks were already done."

A grunt was heard from the goopy skeleton before Axe said: "I was just told to make chocolate cake and cookies. I didn't really question it but I was surprised as the missions were called off for today and we were told that we'd all go to the park instead."

"Still can't believe all it took for us to have a break like this was Killer's stupidity reaching a new level-"

"-Hey!", Killer protested but Dust just ignored him, grabbing another piece of cake.

"And talking about cake, it turned out amazing", he continued, nodding at Axe.

“Thanks, glad you like it”, Axe smiled happily.

“We like it too, don't we babe?”, Killer said, feeding Cross another piece of cake.

“It really is amazing”, Cross hummed while chewing. “Just like you are, my kitten.”

“Awe thanks!”; Killer chirped. “Do you want another piece of cake, Sweetie?”

“Gladly! But you should not forget yourself either. Eat some sweet stuff before there's none left again.”

“Don't worry”, Killer purred as he pulled off another small bite from the cake on his plate, “There will always be something sweet left for me because nothing is as sweet as you are.”

“Oh my stars, Love!”, Cross gasped. “That's so cute!”

While Killer kept talking Dust just hit his head with his hands, covering his eyes and letting out a long sigh.

“Oh. My. Stars”, Axe said, accentuating each syllable. “They really are at it today.”

“It's really getting a little much”, Cherie agreed, rolling his eyes.

“I wish I had ears to cover!”, Dust stated, letting himself fall onto his back and pulling his hood up. “As much as I enjoy your food, Axe, there's nothing that can _sweeten_ this day more than when we're finally back at the castle.”

“Agreed”, both Cherie and Axe said at the same time, chuckling a little as they noticed.

“Oh, look!”, Killer called out loud enough for the others to turn and look at him again. “Now the plate is empty!”

“Get another piece”, Dust mumbled. “'S not like it's empty or anything.”

“More food it is! Cherie, would you be so kind to give me the plate with the cookies, pretty please? I can't let my own cookie here wait for his food now, can I?”

"You really are a prince charming, dear", Cross sighed happily.

"Well a prince is nothing without his knight in shining armour so I have to make sure you're well fed, honey."

Before Cherie could make any attempts to even reach for the cookies to give one to Killer Nightmare gave the latter a soft flick on the head with one of his tendrils and shoved his empty coffee mug into Killer's face.

“You could get up and get it yourself, you know”, Nightmare said. “And get me some coffee while you're at it.”

“Oh come on, boss”, Killer complained, "this isn't a mission."

“No, it's not”, Nightmare sighed. “But it's your sorry excuse for one, so you might as well make yourself useful instead of playing Romeo and Juliet with Cross. I know this whole setup is already not doing wonders for our reputation, but are you that intend on driving it to the ground?”

“Aaww, come on, Night”, Killer cooed. “What's a little nickname and words of affection gonna do- Cupcake what are you doing?”

While Killer was talking Cross had gotten out of his lap and onto his knees. The motion had shoved his shirt up a little, causing it to reveal parts of his spine and ribcage but he made no attempt to pull it down again, even as a slight breeze caused him to shiver just the tiniest bit. Instead, he turned around a little and smiled at Killer. “I'm getting the cookie myself like the boss suggested. And filling his mug while I'm at it.”

“Oooh, brave soldier. That's why I love you.”

Cross smiled at Killer's words then turned towards Nightmare to take the empty mug from him. Right after he turned around again he felt a tendril tug at his shirt. He didn't bother to turn around, suspecting Nightmare was just annoyed he wasn't properly dressed.

However, Cross almost spilled the coffee as the tendril moved across his spine, teasingly wrapping around it for the blink of an eye, then letting go again. At that Cross almost let out a relieved sigh but instead had to bite back a shriek as he felt the same tendril on his bones again, slowly, oh so slowly trailing up his spine until it reached his ribs, slithering between them.

A shiver ran through him and he waited until he regained his composure before he picked up the now full mug, giving it back to Nightmare.

“Well done”, Nightmare said and the smile was obvious in his voice though his mouth was quickly hidden behind the mug that was now back in his possession.

Cross only nodded, picked up two cookies then sat back down next to Killer giving him one of the chocolaty pastries.

If Cross had any hopes of the teasing tickles stopping they were shattered as he felt two tendrils crawl back under his shirt. With his self-control breaking apart more and more with every slow stroke Cross leaned into Killer's shoulder in hope of stifling the soft giggle that escaped him.

To no use for Killer quickly realised what was going on and with a quick look at Nightmare's smug face decided how he'd proceed with the situation that unfolded before him. Soft hands turned into quickly skittering fingers the moment they were under Cross' shirt, looking for places the tendrils hadn't found yet, knowing perfectly well where to go to get the desired sounds out of their victim.

Cross shrieked at the sudden sensation of Killer's fingers running over his bones in tandem with Nightmare's tendrils, hands flying up to his face to muffle any other sounds that threatened to escape him, his cookie long forgotten as he got painfully aware of everyone's eyes now on him.

“K-killer, Sweetheart”, Cross stuttered out between giggles, facade finally broken. “What are you doing?”

“Using the chance of course”, Killer chuckled. “I mean, come on, how often does it happen that you are out of your wrap?”

“H-hey”, Cross laughed. “I don't sleep in theheeeeseee”, he squealed the last bit as Killer's fingers stroked over his sternum.

Excited about this new spot he found Killer dug his fingers into his lover's sternum a little more, slowly letting them trail up until they almost reached Cross' neck, then walking them back down almost painfully slow.

And as if that wasn't enough already, Nightmare's tendrils were still tickling him as well, wrapping around each of his ribs, the tip gracing over the sensitive undersides of them or pinching the sides of his spine.

“Hahaha- ha Killeeeer not thereee!”

“Aaaww but Honey”, Killer cooed as he tickled Cross' upper arms and neck.

“What have I done to youhuahahaha!?”, Cross asked between laughs, his body twitching away from the eager appendages that had damned him to endless laughter.

“It's payment for your never ending sappy bullshit”, Nightmare hummed. “If you have to put on a show might as well give the rest of us something to laugh about.”

Cross couldn't help but laugh at Nightmare's statement, so much his whole body was shaking with loud laughs rumbling through him and he collapsed backwards against Killer. He was about to stop struggling and give in to the conflicting sensation of exhausting giggles and tickles as his own hands brushed against Killer's inner thighs making the other jump a little.

Even in his tickle-induced half delirious state Cross noticed the quick movement below him and immediately turned around, using Killer's state of confusion to pry his hands away from Cross' body and throwing him to the ground. The tendrils also retreated from his body only to pin Killer's hands above his head.

“Damn, Hon, you look really good with that glow in your eyes”, Killer laughed breathlessly, fully aware of what was to come his way any second.

“Thanks”, Cross smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Killer's lips before he wiggled his fingers and with a chuckle he announced: “Revenge time!”

“Nonono, Cross, Darling, Dear, Sugar, Love please have merc-ihihihihi.”

“Sorry”, Cross chuckled while his fingers frantically ran over Killer's legs obviously not meaning the apology. “You had your fun, now it's time for me to have mine.”

With a grin Cross slowly walked his fingers up Killer's body until he reached the other's sensitive ribs, ghosting over the lower ones gently, oh so gently. Beneath him Killer was squirming and giggling, yet showing no signs of discomfort, his bound arms completely relaxed against the tendrils that held them.

The tendrils' owner had meanwhile emptied the mug of coffee that started all of this, watching the show in front of him with amusement. His remaining free appendages twitched at the thought of joining the fun once more and with a sigh he placed his mug down next to him resting his face on his hands.

Killer yelped as he felt a tickling sensation creep up his spine, arching it up in instinct which only allowed the slick appendages on his back to access more of it.

“Nightmare!”, he cried out, laughing helplessly as he now too was caught getting tickled by two people. “Come on! We.. we're on the same side, aren't we?”

“Oh?”, Nightmare hummed, tilting his head in playful confusion, “You may have chosen my side, but whoever said I was on your side to begin with?”

“I was!”, Killer started but he was interrupted by his own laughter turning his head left and right as Cross was attacking his neck with little pokes and tickles. “I was helping you! Come ohohohonnn, Boss!”

“You should have picked my side, Kitty”, Cross purred, kissing Killer again while his fingers skittered down the other's arms.

“You're right, you're right”; Killer screamed as loud as he was laughing, trying to drown himself out without success. “Now please, show some mercy, Crossy, I beg of you!”

“I'll think about it”, Cross mused. “Will you get me breakfast in bed again tomorrow?”

“Yes!”, Killer screamed out before he started giggling again. “Anything, I'll do anything!”

“Now, we're not having any of that anymore though”, Nightmare interrupted the deal the two lovers were making. “You can have anything but breakfast in bed – and any other things that will reduce Killer's attention span for missions.”

“Fine”, Cross chuckled and quickly decided on something else. “Then I want you to fulfil all my wishes for the rest of the evening.”

“Deal!”, Killer shouted before Cross even finished his sentence.

Next to them the others already rolled their eyes again.

“I don't even want to know what that includes”, Cherie joked.

“Gotta turn the music way up to drown that out”, Dust laughed

“And here I thought Killer would be the first one to say that”, Axe just shook his head.

Completely ignoring the others Cross finally let Killer go, nodding. “Then that's settled. Thanks for your cooperation.”

“You have to admit it was a little fun”, Killer just hummed with a small yawn, holding his stomach as soon as Nightmare let his hands free again, exhausted from all the laughing.

“It sure was”, Cross giggled and lay down next to Killer as he didn't make any attempt to get up. With their arms around each other both of them were fast asleep.

Dust stretched his arms while Cherie grabbed the bowl with the cookies to move it closer to the rest of them again.

“I like them a lot more when they are like this”, Axe commented, nodding towards the cuddling pair.

“Silent, huh?”, Dust chuckled. “Yeah, maybe this picnic thing will finally turn out to be relaxing after all.”

“Well done”, Cherie praised Nightmare. “Exhausting them with tickles, would have never thought about that!”

“They shouldn't be the only ones enjoying this.. unfortunate situation”, Nightmare shrugged. “And I couldn't possibly let them get all the cake and cookies. I happen to be rather fond of them.”

Axe gasped, then tried to hide his blush with his hands. He hadn't expected to get a genuine compliment from the boss.

“Th-thanks”, he stuttered and everyone else chuckled.

Despite everyone's doubts the day turned out better than they expected. Even Nightmare allowed himself to relax after seeing the tranquillity on everyone's faces.

Maybe the rather rough start the day had wasn't that bad in the end.


End file.
